


I'm Not Shivering Because It's Cold, Darling

by LoveLoveLovix



Series: The Pink Chronicles [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fade to Black, Foreplay, It's happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLoveLovix/pseuds/LoveLoveLovix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss's body doesn't feel like Ruby expected... but she's not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Shivering Because It's Cold, Darling

Sometimes, the two girlfriends kissed. But sometimes, they _kissed._

Weiss, today, was dry ice cold, burning Ruby with every touch. The redhead was pressed up against a wall. She could escape, easy... Weiss was so _small..._ but she didn't want to. In fact, she wouldn't have minded being just a little more pinned down.

Weiss pulled back from the kiss. She wasn't smiling; she took this too seriously to smile and have fun. Ruby could feel herself grinning. “Why'd you stop?” she asked. “Are things getting too intense?”

She meant it seriously, but there it went, the blush on Weiss's cheeks that had somewhere along the lines gone from a happy face she loved seeing to a _major, major turn-on._ The taller woman's breath hitched a bit, but she tried to hide it. Weiss might want to stop. Weiss might want to stop.

Weiss shook her head. “It's just that I'm very sensitive, and...”

“Your sensitivity is acting up. I get it. We'll stop.”

“No!” Weiss almost yelled. “It doesn't feel bad. It feels fine! Just... it feels fine everywhere!”

“It's supposed to?” Ruby said. Her voice made the statement into a question. “So, what's the issue?”

“Look, your sister said that we weren't to go too far...”

Ruby laughed. Weiss's face turned angry. “What's that for?”

“Yang? Yang said that? She was probably just doing that to be a good big sister. Weiss, I'm seventeen, and she lost her virginity when she was like fifteen; it's fiiiiine.”

Weiss considered that for a second.

Then, she was kissing Ruby even harder, slipping a pale and perfect hand under the redhead's shirt. Her skin was cold, and Ruby wondered if she could keep it close to her long enough to warm it up. Between the shirt and the normal skin temperature, it wouldn't take too long, right?

Weiss removed Ruby's cape, throwing it across the room, and then tugged off the younger woman's shirt. Ruby felt a flash of gratefulness that the corset she wore was merely decorative and came off as easily as anything else she wore; she doubted that she could bear dealing with it right then. Weiss breathed in appreciatively. “A red sports bra,” she commented, stepping back and gazing upon her girlfriend.

“Yeah, you, uh, knew that. I kinda leave them all over the place.”

“Maybe I did know that!” Weiss said. “But I didn't quite know how it looked on you.”

“I go shirtless all the time, Weiss, when I'm getting dressed.”

“I know! I've been trying not to look!”

Ruby bit her lip. “Well, don't do that now, okay?” she said, more quietly and meekly than most people would have thought possible.

“Believe me, I'm not!” There was a pause, then, “Is it okay with you if I take that off as well?”

In answer, Ruby did it for her, then shivered. Between it being winter, midway through their third year at Beacon, and being shirtless, it was chilly. Weiss soundlessly pressed Ruby against her in response, and Ruby was almost shocked to find that while the other woman's hands were cold, her chest was warm. “You're pretty hot,” Ruby mumbled.

“Pretty hot?”

“I mean, you're really pretty. Really hot. But like, your body temperature.”

Weiss slipped her jacket off and pulled the top of her dress down, revealing pale white breasts. “Hey, I'd prefer for you to be warm!” Ruby protested. “I wasn't complaining!”

“You dolt, body heat is shared more easily when you're not wearing clothes. Besides,” Weiss said, blush growing darker, “I wouldn't expect you to mind.”

“I... I don't... but...”

“Good,” Weiss said simply, and she pressed herself against Ruby, kissing harder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my Pink Chronicles folder. I probably wrote it at school, since it doesn't seem to have been posted. Speaking of school, I have GRADUATED! So you will likely have to deal with more of my fluffy fics coming out xD
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
